Ten Brother Terror
by AdrianaCartoonFangirl
Summary: Lincoln discovers that having ten brothers is a VERY different experience from having ten sisters. Rated T for smoking, drinking, and mild to moderate swearing. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is essentially a rewrite of the episode "One of the Boys", so many elements such as pieces of dialogue come from the original episode. This story starts right as Lincoln goes through the portal).**

"Ahh!" Lincoln cried as he jumped out of the portal. The portal disappears as he lands on the hallway floor in front of his bedroom door.

"This doesn't look like a different dimension," Lincoln pondered as he got up and slowly walked down the hall.

A cloud of smoke and a strange scent filled the atmosphere that made Lincoln stop dead in his tracks. The smoke entered his nostrils.

"(Sniff) What's that smell?" Lincoln inquires.

The door to Lori and Leni's room opens, and Lori's male counterpart Loki steps out, texting on his phone. Lincoln gaped at what he sees...Loki was smoking a cigarette.

 _So that's what the weird smell was,_ Lincoln thought to himself.

After taking a huge puff of his cigarette and removing it from his mouth, Loki turns towards his bedroom and exhales a huge cloud of smoke.

"Come on Loni, time to go," Loki urged.

Loni was about to step out of the room when he smacks his face on the wall.

"Oof. Woah Loki, who moved the doorway?" Loni stated. He noticed the puff of smoke, but he just nonchalantly fanned the smoke away.

The door to Luke and Lane's room opens, again releasing a small puff of smoke. Luke steps out, with his guitar in his hands and a big brown cigar in his mouth.

"I'm ready brah," Luke says enthusiastically, as he proceeds to play a guitar riff.

Lane's ventriloquist dummy, Mrs. Coconuts, peeks out of the room.

"I _wooden_ miss it," she comments.

"Haha, good one Mrs. Coconuts," Lane laughs.

Lane uses his free hand to grab a red and silver can. He opens the can and gulps down the contents inside, with some of it running down his chin.

"Ahhhh! Nothing like a nice cold beer early in the morning," Lane sighed in satisfaction.

"God, alcoholic," Luke comments as he exhales smoke from his cigar.

"What? I get my best material when I'm a little buzzed," Lane says as he and Luke follow Loni and Loki downstairs.

Lincoln stood there totally flabbergasted. Seeing male versions of his sisters smoking and drinking is one of the most jarring and surreal things he's ever seen, especially considering that his mom and dad would kill his sisters if they did any of that.

Boy Lynn exits his own room while tossing a football in the air "62! Hut!"

Lars follows, also with a lit cigarette in his mouth. "Sigh," Lars whispers as smoke exhales from his mouth.

Leif runs out of his bedroom, carrying a frog in his hands.

"Quit honking Lexx or you'll get a frog down your pants!" Leif angrily shouts. Lexx drives out of the room in his green car.

"Just try it you bastard! So help me I'll burn your face with this!" Lexx hollers as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a match.

"Oh that does it!" Leif jumps in the air and lands on Lexx, prompting the twin brothers to fight.

Lisa's male counterpart Levi exits his bedroom and looks at his quarreling brothers in annoyance. "Hey!" Levi shouted, getting the twins to stop fighting.

"Oh what the hell do you want asshole?" the twins cry in unison while looking at Levi.

"Shut your God damn mouths so Leon can nap, and don't you call me asshole!" Levi scolds. He and the twins go downstairs to meet with the rest of the brothers.

Lincoln takes a minute to reflect on seeing his brothers smoking cigarettes, drinking beer, threatening to burn each other with a match, and cursing at each other.

"Holy bananas, I never knew this alternate dimension could be so...hardcore!" Lincoln gasps as he looks down at his brothers.

"Will you be joining us Lincoln?" Levi calls out amidst the chaos.

"Where we going?" Lincoln asks.

"Seriously, dude? We're going to Dairyland. It was your idea," Loki says.

Everybody files out the door as Lincoln happily leaps down the stairs. After hearing the word Dairyland, he had completely forgotten about having brothers who smoke.

"Alright! My sisters would never want to go to Dairyland," Lincoln happily claimed.

Loni smacked his face in the doorway and then turned around to face Lincoln.

"Sisters?" Loni questioned.

Lincoln realized his sisters aren't supposed to exist, so he needs to come up with an excuse as to why he said "sisters".

"Well you know, the nuns. They hate amusement parks," Lincoln explains. Both Lincoln and Loni follow everybody else out the door.

* * *

A couple hours later, after they've finished their day of fun at Dairyland, the brothers cruise down the street in Vanzilla while they cheer in excitement.

"Yeah! Dairyland was awesome!" Loki shouts.

Lane reaches into the seat and pulls out a pack of cigarettes that only has one cigarette in there.

"Ah good, I found a smoke," Lane puts the cigarette in his mouth, "yo, can someone gimme a light?"

Lars hands Lane a red lighter. "Thanks man," Lane says gratefully.

He uses his thumb to click the lighter until a small flame emerges from it. After lighting his cigarette, he gives the lighter back to Lars and rolls down the window.

In the passenger's seat, Lincoln lets out a small burp. "(Burp) Whoops, sorry," Lincoln covers his mouth.

Lynn pokes his head in between the driver and passenger seat. "What the hell was that? This is a burp!" Lynn cries enthusiastically.

Lynn lets out a very big belch, which actually makes Lincoln wince as the scent of cigarettes and alcohol from Lynn's breath hits his nostrils.

Lexx, Levi, and Leif are in the back seats, with all three of them drinking cans of beer.

"Yo, that was nothing. Check this out," Leif puts his can of beer in between his legs and proceeds to do an armpit fart.

"Please, that's child's play. Nothing like the real thing," Loki says as he farts for real. However, he realizes he might have done something more.

"Oh damn. I think I just shit myself," Loki gasped.

The brothers react by simultaneously roaring with laughter and shouting things like "ahh" and "Loki shit himself". _Ugh why are they happy about that?_ Lincoln thinks to himself.

Suddenly a car pulls up next to Vanzilla and starts honking loudly, making the brothers mad.

"Ah shut up you old bag!" Loki hollers as he honks back.

"Screw you! Screw you to hell and back, asshole!" Loni screamed as he raised a fist in the air and shook it.

The car speeds away. "Yeah, you'd better run, jerk-off!" Loni chided as he threw a middle finger in the air.

Lincoln's jaw drops as he witnesses the male version of his sweetest sister cursing and putting up his middle finger.

Finally after that ordeal, the brothers arrive at Gus' Games N' Grub.

"Chow time, boys!" Loki announced.

"(Gasp) Gus' Games N' Grub?! No way!" Lincoln was so ecstatic that he leapt out of the car and ran inside.

Later, Loki comes to the table and sets down five pizzas.

"Five pies for ten guys. Dig in," Loki instructed, "oh, and false alarm. I didn't actually shit myself."

"Oh good. Bet it was a close one," Lexx sighed in relief.

"I sure hope Mom and Dad gave us enough _dough_. Hahaha, get it?" Lane joked as he reached for a slice of pizza.

"That was stupid. I'm gonna need a drink," Levi complained as he pulled a can of beer from seemingly out of nowhere and drank it.

"Uh, I don't think you guys should be drinking in here," Lincoln warns.

"Aww please. The manager just said no smoking. He didn't say anything about BYOB, Bring Your Own Beer," Leif explained.

"Besides, if he has a problem with this, he can kiss my ass," Luke declared as he happily munched a slice of pizza.

* * *

Much later, the gang arrives back at the house. Rita just took out the garbage, with baby Leon in her arms. Everybody gets out of the car and walks towards her.

"There's my army. How was Dairyland?" Rita greeted lovingly.

"It was awesome," the brothers answered in unison.

Rita instantly notices the smell of beer and cigarettes coming from her sons, so she glares at Leif, Lexx, and Levi.

"You three didn't happen to smoke or drink like your brothers, did you?" Rita questions suspiciously.

"Oh no, of course not mother. The twins and I are much too young to poison our livers with alcohol and taint our lungs with cigarettes," Levi stated matter-of-factly.

Lexx and Leif looked at each other and gave mischievous smirks, knowing that they actually drank and Levi just lied to their mother to her face.

"Hey boys," Lynn Loud Sr. walks by dragging a second trash can across the yard.

"PILE ON DAD!" Leif screams.

All the Loud brothers, including Lincoln, run towards Lynn Sr. and jump on top of him, entrapping him.

"Say uncle," Lars instructs.

"I thought he was our dad," Loni comments.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Lynn Sr. protests. The brothers get off him and run into the house.

"Are you Ok?" Rita wonders as she walks towards Lynn Sr. She reaches her hand towards him and he grabs it.

"Yeah, sure. But they smell horrible," Lynn Sr. grunts as he gets up off the ground.

"It's those gosh darn cigarettes. But frankly I don't care as long as my youngest boys don't smoke. And I'll be damned if Leon grows up and becomes a smoker or an alcoholic," Rita says as she kisses her baby boy Leon on the head


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I just want to point out to all my readers that I am a female. So the way that the brothers act and how they treat Lincoln is written entirely from a female point of view. So I apologize if my portrayal seems intense or even insulting/uncomfortable.)**

While the rest of the brothers wildly trudged upstairs, Lincoln stopped on the stairs and stared at the wristwatch that sent him to this dimension in the first place.

"(sigh) Only 12 hours left. I wish this didn't have to end," Lincoln whispered.

He continues walking up the stairs and watches Lynn, Loki, Luke, Leif, and Loni play hockey on the second floor. Lane gives Lynn a can of beer and the two of them clink their cans together while saying "cheers man". Lexx dashes out of his bedroom at full speed, with his hand over his mouth.

"Watch out guys, Lexx is gonna throw up again," Loki announces.

Everybody clears out of the way as Lexx runs to the bathroom. After he goes in and closes the door, he loudly coughs and gags.

"Eww, is he gonna be Ok?" Lincoln asks aloud to no one in particular.

"I'm sure he will. He must've drank too much," Lane answers.

"I don't understand how he can throw up like that. I drink just as much as him and I can handle my liquor," Leif comments.

"Oh don't lie, beer screws up your stomach too," Loki scolds.

"Meh. The most it does is give me indigestion that goes away in a half hour or so," Leif shrugs.

The toilet flushes and Lexx opens the bathroom door. His eyes are noticeably puffy looking and he has dark green and yellow vomit all over his mouth that he doesn't even bother to wipe off. He slowly trudged down the hall with everyone silently staring at him. Before Lexx could make it to his room, Lincoln stops him.

"Uh, aren't you going to wipe your mouth?" Lincoln instructed.

"Sure I am," Lexx walks up to Lincoln and wipes his mouth on the bottom of Lincoln's shirt.

"Not on _me,_ " Lincoln whines.

He walks towards his bedroom at the end of the hall but is surprised when he opens the door. Instead of his bedroom, there's a wooden shelf with towels and other toiletries; it's actually the linen closet.

"What the?" Lincoln asks.

The brothers, still playing hockey, rush towards the linen closet.

"Hey, uh, Lynn. Where's my room?" Lincoln asks Lynn.

He gives Lincoln a weird look and starts looking at him up and down.

"Ok man, I know you're pretty stupid, but come on," Lynn chuckles while giving a smirk.

"I'm serious, where's my room?" Lincoln says, clearly not amused.

"It's in here, you idiot," Lynn opens the door to his room.

Lincoln scans the room and sees that there's a bunk bed and a black coffin that obviously belonged to Lars, as he was sitting in it.

"Three of us live in here?" Lincoln wonders.

"Where else would we sleep? The linen closet?" Lynn laughs as he slumps down on the bottom bunk.

The room is a pigsty; complete with dirty clothes, empty cans and bottles of beer, cigarette butts, and crumpled up pieces of paper that were supposedly Lars' rejected poems. Lincoln cautiously steps over the messy floor towards the bunk bed and climbs the ladder. Once he reaches the top bunk, he searches for his precious stuffed animal Bun-Bun.

"Where's Bun-Bun?" Lincoln asks Lynn and Lars.

"Oh we tortured the hell out of that thing," Lars explains.

"Haha, yeah. First Luke took a lit cigarette and burned a hole right on Bun-Bun's crotch," Lynn laughs.

"And then I think either Loki or Leif cut his left ear off with my switchblade," Lars explains.

"But don't worry bro, Lars gave him a very dignified funeral," Lynn says, gesturing his thumb at Lars.

"Oh my God. You guys are _psychotic_ ," Lincoln gasps as those horrific thoughts of Bun-Bun getting mutilated plagued his mind.

"Come on man, you're too old for a stuffed animal anyway," Lynn argues.

"So _what?_ You could've given him to Leon. Or better yet, donate him or sell him at a garage sale or something. You didn't have to outright destroy him like that," Lincoln protests in a tone that's mostly angry but also sad.

Lars reaches into his coffin and pulls out a green rubber snake.

"Here, I snatched this from Leif and you can have it. It's no stuffed rabbit, but at least it's a toy and hopefully it'll shut your crybaby ass up," Lars growls.

He tosses the rubber snake up at Lincoln and it lands on his pillow. He picks it up and just solemnly looks at it for a couple seconds. He decides he doesn't want it and just tosses it aside.

Just after Lynn gives him a goodnight punch in the arm, Lincoln lays in his bed staring at the ceiling. _How could my brothers possibly disrespect me like this? I mean, cursing at other people, smoking like freight trains, drinking like bums, and doing God knows what else is one thing. But to outright demolish my possessions, especially one that I hold near and dear to me, and to call me a crybaby is something totally different._

Lincoln starts to wonder if maybe this day seemed so rough because it was just his first day of being in this alternate universe and he wasn't used to it. He goes to sleep and prays that if he keeps an open mind, maybe tomorrow will be a better day and his brothers may actually act like brothers instead of whatever the hell he saw today.

* * *

Or so he thought. The first thing that Lincoln saw when he opened his eyes was Lars' bat colony staring back at him. He screamed and fell over the edge of his bed with a thud.

Lynn poked his arm out from under the covers and made a fist. "One for waking me."

Lynn punches Lincoln so hard that he flies back and smacks his body into Lars' coffin. The impact also ends up with Lincoln's butt landing on top of a glass ashtray that was on the floor next to Lars' coffin, making his bottom hurt and staining his pajama bottoms with ashes.

"And one for scratching my coffin and spilling the ashtray," Lars also punches Lincoln.

"Oww!" Lincoln whines as he leaves the room. He turns his head and the first thing he notices is the hallway is completely empty.

"No line for the bathroom? Sweet," Lincoln exclaimed as he runs towards the bathroom.

The first thing he notices when he enters is how messy it is. Not only are there dirty clothes all over the floor and hair in the sink, but the litter box that belongs to Cliff the cat looks like nobody cleans it. Lincoln briefly peeks into the toilet and is so horrified by what he sees, he starts screaming. Luke, totally dismayed, comes out of his room and stands next to Lincoln.

"Ugh, what the flying hell is your deal bro? You woke me up," Luke groaned.

"Look, our bathroom is disgusting," Lincoln complained.

Luke scanned the bathroom giving a very nonchalant look, as though the mess didn't faze him in the slightest.

"Geez bro, don't be such a chick," Luke groaned while shaking his head disapprovingly.

Lincoln started to get angry. "Oh, so because I don't like living in a pigsty, that suddenly makes me a chick?" Lincoln argued.

The older boy is incredibly grumpy from being woken up early on a weekend.

"No, but pissing and moaning about living in a pigsty makes you a chick," Luke grumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"Watch your mouth, you sailor," Lincoln retorted.

Without saying a word, Luke roughly grabs Lincoln and lifts him up.

"What are you doing?!" Lincoln cries.

"Swirly time!" Luke flushes the toilet and dunks Lincoln's head inside, his fingers digging deeply into the younger boy's head.

Lincoln steps out of the bathroom with his hair dripping and fists clenched, he stomps down the hall and catches the attention of the rest of the brothers.

"How's it goin, _Stinkoln?_ Ha, ha, ha, ha," Lane taunted.

Everyone else laughed at Lincoln as he kept walking down the hall. He ended up tripping over and his palm lands on a sharp object that thankfully was just a thumb tack.

"Ahh, ouch! A thumb tack stabbed my hand," Lincoln said loudly.

"Come on dude, you're fine," Loni insisted.

Lincoln sees that his baby brother Leon is crawling towards him. In a way, he was happy to see him since Leon was the most sensible of his brothers, what with him being a baby. He also started to remember that Lily would kiss his wound and make it better.

The white-haired boy held his hand towards the baby. "Leon? You wanna kiss my boo-boo and make it better?" Lincoln begged.

Leon grabbed Lincoln's hand and started scratching, pinching, hitting, and biting it all the while Lincoln was shocked at Leon's behavior.

"Kiss your boo-boo? Seriously? Wow, you're such a wuss Lincoln," Loki mocked.

Soon, everybody accept Leon continuously teased Lincoln by calling him names like wuss, wimp, crybaby, chicken, sissy, and punk.

Lincoln finally removed his hand from Leon's grasp and stared at all the bite and scratch marks all over it. _It's gonna take more than just kisses to make this feel better._


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, ten of the Loud brothers are in the living room watching TV. Lincoln on the other hand was upstairs all by himself, taking a breather from his awful brothers. He sneaks into the bathroom to look for something to heal his wounds that were inflicted on his hand from his baby brother Leon.

"Come on, there's gotta be something in here. Peroxide? Band-aids? Gauze?" Lincoln mumbles while rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

He pulls out a small role of what looked like thin cotton fabric. "Ah, here we go. Gauze."

Before Lincoln could wrap the gauze around his hand, he stares at the small roll and starts to get a flashback to when Lola and Lana would hurriedly rush him with a roll of gauze whenever he'd get an injury, no matter how major or minor.

Heaving a saddened sigh, Lincoln gets to work wrapping his scratch and bite mark clad hand. Just before finishing, he hears voices coming from the vent that obviously belonged to the parents due to the fact that the vent connects the bathroom and the parents' bedroom.

"Honey? You've got tears in your eyes. What's wrong?" Lynn Sr. asks in a comforting tone.

Lincoln immediately takes notice of this and starts eavesdropping just like the episode "Ties that Bind". Despite eavesdropping, Lincoln continues to wrap the gauze around his hand.

"Do you know what I found in Lexx and Leif's room?" Rita says.

There's silence for about three seconds before Rita spoke again.

"Beer cans! I actually found beer cans in the bedroom of my six year old sons! This is horrible!" Rita is so devastated by her reveal that she starts crying.

Lynn Sr. comforts his wife by wrapping his arms around her and patting her shoulder.

"Yes, it really is horrible," Lynn Sr. whispers sympathetically.

"(Sob) Where did we go wrong?" Rita sobs.

"We didn't. Our sons get influenced by bad people at school, on the street, and even on TV," Despite Lynn Sr. trying his best to comfort his wife in her time of need, he was getting teary-eyed himself.

"We...we raised our boys better than this. We told them time and time again to _say no._ (Sniff) But they wouldn't listen," Lynn Sr. starts to sob along with his wife.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Lincoln's heart began to ache at hearing his parents cry over their sons' horrible behaviors and habits. He immediately decides to get to the bottom of this. After he finishes wrapping his hand with gauze and placing the gauze back in the medicine cabinet, Lincoln marches down the hall and starts to walk down the stairs. Lynn was sitting in the armchair lighting a cigar and placing it in his mouth.

"Hey you guys," Lincoln announced.

"Yo Linc, check this out," Lynn says.

He takes three small puffs of his cigar and exhales three rings of smoke, one at a time.

"I learned this from the internet," Lynn says proudly.

"Hey listen, I've got something to…" Lincoln stops dead in his tracks when he sees Lexx and Leif sitting on the floor in front of the TV and noisily chewing on a strange dark brown substance.

"What are you guys chewing?" Lincoln asks in shock as he walks towards the twins.

"What does it look like? It's chewing tobacco," Leif stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lexx points to a metal bowl sitting in the corner of the living room by the TV.

"Hey Linc, see that over there? That's called a spittoon. Watch this," Lexx makes a loud hocking sound and spits out his chewing tobacco. It launches into the air and lands in the spittoon with a light ping sound.

"Whoo! Nice!" the brothers roar.

Lincoln, however, is not amused by this at all. "How long have you been doing this?" Lincoln asks.

"Oh we've been using chewing tobacco for a while now," Lexx answers.

"Yeah. What do you think happened to our teeth?" Leif responds mischievously as some of his chewing tobacco leaks out of his mouth.

This was officially the last straw for Lincoln. He could barely put up with his brother's downright evil antics for the 24 hours he had been in this alternate dimension. He could _not_ imagine his mother and father putting up with this for God knows how long it's been going on. The white-haired boy's blood started to boil to the point that his whole face started to redden in burning anger, no not even anger, _fury._

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Lincoln screamed in rage.

He ripped the chewing tobacco out of Leif and Lexx's mouths and slammed them into the spittoon. He picked up the spittoon and threw it out of the house into the yard. Next, he grabbed the cigar from Lynn's mouth, ignoring the fiery ashes that sprinkled onto the floor, and ran outside with it. He slammed the cigar on the sidewalk and furiously stomped on it until it was just a pile of ashes.

Lincoln ran back inside, grabs a trash bag from the kitchen, and removes all the beer cans and bottles from the premises, which includes snatching one from Lane's hand in the middle of him drinking it. The beer that came from said can dripped onto Loki's lap. Once all the beer was thrown into the trash bag, Lincoln dragged the bag into the front yard and places it next to the garbage cans.

He came inside and met the confused and irritated gazes of his brothers sans Leon.

"What gives man?" Luke groans.

"Don't you see what you guys are doing?!" Lincoln insisted.

There's silence as the brothers frown in confusion and look at each other.

"What? We're just sitting here," Loni responds.

"No, I'm talking about how you guys act! You stress Mom and Dad out! I overheard them and they were CRYING!" Lincoln hollers.

The brothers respond by making disapproving noises like scoffs and groans as well as overlapping "yeah right" and "oh please" and "you're such a liar".

"Ohh, you don't believe me huh?" Lincoln says in an obvious sarcastic inflection, "Well then come upstairs and see for yourself!" Lincoln angrily stomped up the stairs.

Just before he reached the top, he turned around and faced his brothers. "And bring Leon too!"

With a roll of their eyes, the brothers trudged up the stairs, with Lars grabbing Leon from his high chair. Lincoln leads his brothers to the vent in the bathroom and faces them.

"Nobody talk. Just LISTEN!" Lincoln commanded.

Everybody crowds around the vent and listens carefully to their parents' conversation.

"I feel like we don't have control of them," Rita sighs.

"We've tried to punish them: taking away their phone and TV privileges, banning them from seeing friends and bad influences, even enrolling Loki and Luke in Nicotine Anonymous and Lane in Alcoholics Anonymous," Lynn Sr. reasons.

Suddenly, Rita bursts into tears so loud that it makes the boys jump and cringe.

"Ohh honey," Lynn Sr. moans guiltily.

"The fact that we have to put out sons in NicA (Nicotine Anonymous) and AA (Alcoholics Anonymous) is just about the worse feeling in the world," Rita sobs, "but of course that plan failed. Remember that horrible rampage Luke went on when we told him about NicA?"

Lynn Sr. runs his hand through the back of his neck. "Yes I do. He threw a vase right at me. I still have the scar to prove it," Lynn Sr. whispers, getting teary-eyed himself.

"I'm so glad Loki, Loni, and Lynn Jr. stepped in and restrained him. I was afraid I was going to have to call the police," Rita sniffled.

Lynn Sr's face starts to scrunch in anger. "You probably should've. Maybe jail time would've straightened him out," Lynn Sr. growls.

There's silence between the brothers as they all look at Luke, who nervously gulps. Lincoln gives a particularly furious glare that he has never given anyone before, but was really warranted after hearing that story.

"And how about those awful anger issues that Leif has?" Lynn Sr. points out.

"Oh yes, I remember a particularly bad incident. I took away his video game privileges and he flat out attacked me. He jumped on me, pulled my hair, punched my back, and even tried to bite me," Rita explained with a nervous shiver in her voice.

Since Leif was kneeling right in front of Lincoln, the white-haired boy raised his arm in the air and angrily whacked the back of Leif's head.

"Uff!" Leif grunted as the force of Lincoln's hand smacked his head.

"(Sigh) I expected much bigger and better things from my younger boys. But after seeing those beer cans in Lexx and Leif's room, there really is no hope," Rita sighs in despair.

"(Gasp) She found our cans?!" Lexx gasped.

"HUSH!" Lincoln commanded, making Lexx cringe in fear.

"There's still Levi," Lynn Sr. says, trying to add some hope to the tense situation.

"You know what? I don't even have hope for him anymore," Rita confesses in an exasperated tone as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

Upon hearing this, Levi anxiously tugged at the collar of his white lab coat and gave a saddened look.

"There's only one of our sons that I know of that's an angel...not counting Leon of course," Lynn Sr. says.

Lincoln immediately knew that his father was talking about him, so he nervously rubbed his hands together out of fear for what his brothers would do to him.

 **(A/N: I decided to put the reactions of the brothers in the next chapter for three reasons: one, I feel like this chapter is long enough as is. Two, I want to allow this to be sort of a cliffhanger so you guys can anticipate what goes on. Three, and most importantly, I want the parents to say something so soul-crushing that it persuades the boys to change their ways. But I'm not sure what they should say, so I need more time.)**


End file.
